


Skeletal Remains

by threeminutesoflife



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Human/Monster Romance, Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeminutesoflife/pseuds/threeminutesoflife
Summary: Couple’s costumes and funeral home Halloween parties
Relationships: Eddie Brock x Reader - Relationship, Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader, Venom x Eddie x Reader, Venom x Reader, Venom/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Skeletal Remains

Deep concentration, Eddie knew that look on you. Your tongue poking out the side of your mouth, rolling it back in so you could nibble your bottom lip. Your breath fanning across his cheek, down his neck as you tilt your head closer. Fuck, the way you were straddling him on the chair, gently leaning into him. Rocking your hips just slightly enough, knowing you were unconsciously teasing him was getting him hard. Locking eyes with him, you winked.

Or was it conscious?

_ **Conscious.** _

Eddie exhaled, determined to push Venom’s voice out of his mind as easily as he expelled the air.

Either way, he didn’t care just as long as you kept rocking into him. 

Just…like…that.

Closing his eyes and savoring how your fingers felt skimming along his jawline; ear to chin, chin to ear. Raising his head up to give your more access to glide your hand over the column of his neck. Telling him to look at you, look up higher.

But he keeps faltering at your command, his attention going back to your painted lips.

Tsking him softly, “Eddie, come on. Look up, honey. Almost done.” Running your fingers on the top of his cheek, blending the black facepaint into the white paint’s edges.

“Babe,” twitching his nose and puffing out his cheeks as you move your fingers away, “this paint is gonna start itchin’. And your hands on me like this, your ass wiggling…” Squeezing your thighs for emphasis.

“You’ll be fine. Almost done.” Moving your tongue over your top lip, sucking in the bottom.

“Okay, fuck. Stop doing that with your mouth.”

“Doing what?” wide-eyed with a crooked smile.

Venom snarled hungrily in Eddie’s mind, **_“Conscious.”_**

“Keep it up little girl and we’re gonna mark and smear this paint all over ya.” 

Grinding down on his lap, punctuating your words with each roll of your hips, “Don’t…threaten me…with a good…time…boys.” Despite chuckling at his groans, you had to remind yourself of the time crunch and ignore the spark his words and your movements were creating. Shaking your head and refocusing on blending the paint, “Hold still, almost done.”

“Hey, Is that new?”

“Is what new? Seriously, Eddie- we’re almost done just hold-”

“That, the ring. Is it new?” Asking as he tried to move his head to follow the movement of your hand.

Clenching your teeth and asking for patience, “Eddie, seriously. Stop moving please, and yeah, it’s new. Now please-”

“What’s the color mean. It’s a mood ring, right?”

“Yep,” popping your word with an annoyed huff, “Mood ring, got it for the costume. And it’s black like the color I’ll wear at your funeral if you don’t stop moving your mouth.”

“So what’s the color mean?”

“Are you being this annoying on purpose? No wonder the people you interview hate you.”

Eddie draw himself as far back as the chair would allow and looked you over. Perhaps you shouldn’t have delivered that slip of line the way you did, but your patience could only take so much.

“That’s gonna cost you, darlin’.”

Sighing out the last of your impatience and trying to recover, “Sorry, I didnt mean for it to come out like that.”

He only hummed in response but leaned in closer, giving you a temporary truce.

“Thank you, Eddie. Just a few more and we’ll be-”

“You were almost done ten minutes ago.”

Temporary truce over.

Cutting him with a deadpanned expression, “'I don’t feel that I need to explain my art to you, Warren.‘”

Eddie huffed, “Yeah well, shit babe, with you practically riding me…” His voice trailed off when moving his hands up higher on your thighs, squeezing them lightly, “Come on, let me taste your lips.”

“Which ones?” you quipped before you could stop yourself.

Eddie’s eyes flashed silver as a growl rolled from his chest. His fingers digging deeper into your skin, “Don’t matter, both are sweet.”

Laughing at their expense but secretly thrilled at his tightening hold, you tried refocusing on the task again, “One more minute, almost don-”

“Why can’t Venom just cover my face?”

“Eddie,” frowning slightly as he ran his hands up to your waist. “We talked about it.”

Hearing movement and noticing your work light now blocked, you knew a debate was coming without having to look up, “Hi, V.”

“**Yes, why can’t I take you instead of Eddie?”**

“Guys, we talked about this,” you tried to remind them as Venom’s head sprouted higher from Eddie’s shoulder.

You’ve been painting a skeleton face on Eddie for the past forty-five minutes, in between teasing his cock with hip rolls for a mini, achingly slow, dry humping session. But now, comparing Venom’s face to Eddie’s painted skeleton design, you realize how much of an inspirational roll your boyfriend’s symbiote played. With a quiet grumble, you soften and round out the edges of the white paint around Eddie’s eyes.

“It’s not that I don’t want to go with you, Venom.” Running your free hand over Venom’s head, “I know you’d make a great date.” He cooed in agreement, eyes closed nuzzling further into your palm. “It’s just when I rsvp'ed for my friend’s party, I agreed we’d do her couple’s movie theme.”

With a wink, you untangled yourself from Eddie’s lap, “All set.”

“Finally. Freakin’ freedom,” Taking a swig of his neglected beer.

“You’re a drama queen, Eddie Brock. And if you smear those painted teeth, I’m knocking out your real ones.”

“Cheers, babe.”

“Get your boots on, jerk.”

“**But you are using black and white paint, I am already the ideal example of those colors,” **Venom pointed out with his interruption.

Looking over to Eddie for assistance, he only replied with raising a painted brow in your direction and gesturing with the beer in his hand to 'please proceed.’

Eyeing Eddie with limited amusement_, painted putz_. 

“You’re right, Venom. You are ideal.” Mischievously grinning at Eddie and boxing away the makeup, “But unfortunately, you’re too muscular for anyone to believe you’re a skeleton.”

Eddie donated an annoyed scoff over the rim of his bottle in your direction as Venom mulled your words,** “I understand. Eddie is much weaker. He will be best at displaying what little muscle he has.”**

Snorting out a laugh, “True, V.”

“Still here,” Eddie grumbled with a glare.

“We know you are, Venom Jr.”

“**He is like a child, isn’t he?**”

Gathering the brushes and unsuccessfully covering your mirth. “Okay, give me ten minutes to change and we can go. We’ll make it to the party on time if we leave in twenty.”

Passing by Eddie you shot your hand out over his head, pretending to ruffle his hair to annoy him further.

“Babe!” His hands slicing the air in defense, ducking head away from you, “Stop!”

Practically skipping into the bedroom you called out before shutting the door, “Venom, next year we can dress up together as chocolate bars. But you’ll have to go as king size.”

Quickly spinning around to face you, Venom jerked Eddie back hard against the chair causing him to curse under his breath. Cackling at achieving the whiplash reaction you hoped for Venom’s white eyes narrowed in response, **“We do not joke about chocolate.”**

Eddie heard you flip on the music as you banged around in the closest, a strain of curses and a whoop of success. Sitting down at the table and finishing off his beer, he remained thoughtful of the freshly applied makeup as he ran his tongue along his teeth.

Setting the bottle down by the last decoration you put up in the apartment, he chuckled to himself about how he found you this morning outside in the apartment hallway kicking the front door, calling out his name with a pumpkin under each arm.

As he helped you inside, you answered his questions on why we needed two and how you managed to carry them. 'Strength, patience and squats.’ Rolling the tension out of your arms, 'We’re carving one, the other’s our centerpiece.’

'But more decorations?’

Grabbing the butcher’s blade from the knife stand, you made your way around the table closing in on Eddie and his concerns about depleting living space. 'It’s our first Halloween together. Just want it to be fun.’

He wasn’t paying attention to your stalking motions, his mind too busy replaying your use of the word “our” and how much he liked your pluralization.

When you stepped in front of him, he blinked out of his haze and eyed the large knife in your hand, “No, that’s too big to carve details. You’ll want to use the- OH SHIT!”

Without hesitation or explanation, you quickly jerked the butcher knife above your head and forcefully slammed it into the pumpkin next to him.

'There!’ Hands proudly set on your hips, examining the knife embedded into the pumpkin’s flesh, 'Gonna add some red wax.’ Tapping a finger to your chin, 'Run it around the knife. Drip it down like blood. You think those flowers need more water?’ Noticing Eddie’s silence, you pulled your attention away from the autumn arrangement behind the victimized pumpkin, 'You okay, handsome?’ 

Shaking his head and smoothing down his shirt, regaining composure, 'Nah-yeah. Yeah. All good.’

**Pussy. **

_Should we be worried, V?_

**She is aggressive. I like it. **

Eddie smiled and flicked the handle on the butcher knife nestled in the pumpkin, he was thankful how your carefree happiness was contagious and helped him look forward to things again. When RSVP'ing to the party, you asked him if he’d be interested in going as a skeleton and to let you leave your half of the costume as a surprise. He wasn’t sure what your friend’s parties at her family’s funeral home entailed, but you promised that he wouldn’t have to go down in the embalming room unless he wanted a full tour from Sara.

Glancing around the apartment and cataloging the subtle changes, he noticed how you slowly infiltrated their lives. You’ve smuggled in an obscene amount of books, an impressive assortment of vinyl records, a debatable movie collection, and an alarming mass of art supplies. Venom and Eddie were still trying to navigate around the half-sketched canvases you’d prop up randomly along the walls and furniture. There was a point where Venom asked Eddie if you were trying to trip them on purpose or if proving their coordination was a mating ritual.

Despite all the different items slowly taking over the apartment, he was grateful for one you brought. The couch. Eddie swore it the most comfortable piece of furniture for his neck when you’d ride him. Whenever he found himself drudging through an article, he’d look over at the couch and get lost in memories of orgasms past. Always finding himself smiling about the first time they ate you out on it.

That day, when he walked into the room and saw you stretched and leaning over the back of couch, ass in the air. Knees and thighs pressed and anchored into the couch’s backrest as you tried reaching for the fallen blanket. Your ass innocently and perfectly presented for them.

Venom knocked around Eddie trying to surface as they heard a couple of your soft whines and grunts, the blanket just out of reach. He recalled the tiny spark of excitement he got when startling you as he leaned into your back to offer help. Your back against his chest and your ass rubbed his tented pants; he knew he’d be late to his friend’s poker game. That afternoon was the first time you rode his face and then Venom’s.

Eddie tasted you first and liked to occasionally remind Venom of that. He sucked and bit on your skin, his nose trailed along the curve of your neck as he instructed you to remove your leggings and straddle his face. He tried not to laugh at your expression, confused by his spontaneous but welcomed command. He laid down on the couch and sweetly encouraged you with generous praise for your body as you stripped down to your underwear. He called you to crawl over his chest and lulled you with sincere endearments.

He hooked his arms around your thighs that shakily encased his face, and quickly ran his tongue along your clothed pussy. The sound of your voice caught in your throat spurred him on when he stared up and locked eyes with you. Your heartbeat picked up when you looked down and saw him between your thighs. He massaged and squeezed your ass cheeks, pulled and encouraged you to rock forward and fuck his face. Your clit rubbed against his nose as he murmured compliments and licked you in adoration.

Never to be out done, Venom quickly took over as you tumbled off your first orgasm from Eddie. Still underneath you, two tendrils rose from Eddie’s chest and circled your waist raising you in the air as Venom appeared. Venom moved his hands to your waist holding you up higher as he moved further down the couch, situating what he could for his large size. He smirked up at you as you hoovered slightly over his face. His tendrils ran along your legs and thighs, one tendril slipped under your panties’ elastic band and pulled the material aside. Goosebumps fanned across your skin as the other tendril slowly traced its way up your spine and loosely wrapped itself around your neck.

Eyes wide, you tumbled out a raspy whisper, “Venom, what are you-?”

“**Making you feel better.”**

He pulled an obscene moan from you as he continued to dangle you in the air; his tongue generously swept across your cunt and twirled around your clit several times. You were ready to whine about the slow build up when Venom tightened the tendril around your throat and swiftly ripped away your panties with the other. The two different sensations made your head spin. He stiffened his tongue to a peak as you floated barely above it and abruptly dropped you down onto him. You gifted him a pornographic moan as he speared your pussy with his tongue, eyes rolled in the back of your head.

After you gathered your bearings, you rocked yourself hard and fast against Venom’s tongue and face. You lost yourself in the harsh rhythm and quick pace that moments ago you could only imagine or beg for. His teeth scrapped the inside of your thighs. The sting and slight sight of blood only spurred you on. Fuck him if he needed to breath, you were too consumed in chasing the orgasm that nothing would stop you. You rode Venom’s face without any inhibitions or insecurity, and convulsed in confidence and pleasure as the release wash over you.

Looking at the couch now, Eddie smiled as he remembered how they both made you feel. Sometimes when lost in memory, he could faintly feel your fingers run along his scalp and pull his hair tighter as you dipped your mound harder against his mouth. Biting his lip, he recalled how his hands felt grabbing your ass, pulling your rocking body down to him. Still makes him smug when thinking how your uptight cousin slept on the sofa, not knowing how many times you two christened it. **And the table we fucked on that she ate at when complaining about dinner. The counters she ran her hands over criticizing the kitchen. On the desk. Under the desk. Shower.** **Hallway.**

“Take a look! Tell me what you think!” Cutting off Eddie and Venom’s sexual montage as you bounded out to them, scampering with excitement and looking sharp in a fitted blazer and short dress. Pinned on the right breast suit pocket was a button “Funeral Director.” Embroidered on the opposite side, _Grieve'em and Leave'em Funeral Home_. Spinning away from Eddie, “Look at the back!”

Eddie read the slogan, “_We’ll help you move the bodies_.”

“I was thinking about using- 'You Mourn'em, We Adorn'em’- but I wasn’t totally sure. OH!” Clapping your hands wildly, “WAIT! Get ready-” twirling around, stopping abruptly and dramatically sticking out your hip. Tossing him a saucy look as you slowly run your hands down along the lapels towards the buttons. Eddie offered an appreciative whistle, “Liking this very much already.” 

Winking at your boyfriend as you popped loose the last button screeching, “TA DA!” 

You couldn’t help it. You were loud and you were happy. You yanked off the coat and threw it across the room without regard for the stack of books it knocked over along the way.

Eddie’s eyes followed the discarded coat, unsure for a moment when you didn’t rush over to care for the novels. 

**Is Y/N okay, Eddie?**

_She’s fine Venom, just excited._

**That is not how she normally sounds when she’s excited.**

_No, that’s not- I mean… she’s…just really happy._

**She sounds like a maimed animal. **

_She’s fine, V. _

**She knocked over her books, Eddie.**

_V, she’s fine._

**But last week, when you put your beer on them-**

_Yeah, I remember. 'Books aren’t coasters and we don’t dog-ear in this house.' _

You gave another twirl for Eddie, eager for his reaction.

“Is this why you had so many bandages on your fingers last week?” he asked between laughs.

“Yeah, hot glue gun and sewing needles,” wincing at the memory of tender fingers, “but worth it, right?”

Eddie admired the view before him. You stood in a short dress with several dozen artificial flowers attached. A sash draped over your right shoulder to your left hip, “_With Deepest Sympathy._”

Shaking his head in amusement, “A funeral director and a sympathy bouquet. Very nice babe.”

“Oh, here are the extra pieces for your costume,” Pinning several bumblebee pins on Eddie’s shirt and handing him fake wire eyeglasses. “You, sir, are no longer a random skeleton.”

Eddie furrowed his brows still unsure about the movie you told him about earlier.

“Okay, let’s be the best Vada and Thomas J. we can be. Still can’t believe you never saw it.”

“Not again, at least I saw the other one you mentioned.”

“Less things to carry as Thomas J. You would have been sore and cranky if you had crutches all night.”

“At least _Tales From The Hood_ isn’t a chick flick version of _Old Yeller_.”

“Eddie, I still can’t follow your comparison of _My Girl_ to _Old Yeller_,” Bending over to put your shoes on, you felt Eddie’s hands dig into your hips as he stepped up behind you.

Pressing himself against your bottom, “That dress looks amazing on you. We could always stay here, tend to your garden.”

“Shuddup,” swatting his hands away. “Stop trying to distract me, it’s time to go. We can water each other later.” Crinkling your nose and shaking your head at your terrible line, “Forget I said that.”

Humming in response, Eddie huskily whispered in your ear. “Looking forward to sticking my face between your petals, little flower.” Squeezing your ass for emphasis before grabbing his half helmet and opening the front door to leave.

Feeling your stomach flip, you wondered how it was possible horticulture innuendos could turn you on. 

Revving the bike’s engine, Eddie peeled out of the garage causing you to whip back only then to smash your tits against his back. Frantically grabbing a tighter hold around Eddie and delivering half-hearted curses, you felt Venom run a tendril over your wrists and loop one around your bottom pulling your crotch closer to Eddie’s ass. 

Smirking at your language, Eddie loudly threw words of his shoulder, “Just the beginning, babe.”

Shaking your head in attempts to rid away your annoyance, you misinterpreted what he said as teasing for a fun night ahead, and not what he planned on doing to you.

The funeral home was more than crowded when Eddie pulled the bike in the lot. Raising your ass up from the seat and pointing over his shoulder, “Pull over to the side of the building, to the left where it bumps out. It’ll be open there, nobody really likes to park by the body drop.”

Cutting the engine, Eddie offered you his hand to jump off the bike and removed his helmet and switch glasses.

Inspecting Eddie’s skeleton paint you said, “Let me fix a part. It held up well around your riding glasses. Just some of the glow-in-the-dark lines by your jaw rubbed down your neck.” Wiping your hands over his neck, you cleaned the lines, “All set.”

“Glow-in-the-dark paint, huh?”

Before you could ask him why that would be interesting, Eddie changed the subject. His fingers tapping your helmet and undoing the strap, “Body drop? Name’s the definition?”

“Yeah, corpse slide. Helps moves the bodies quicker. Saves time and energy instead of carrying them down.”

“Let me guess, you went-?”

Smiling wickedly at him and wiggling your eyebrows in response, “Know me so well, lover.”

**Now I am concerned.**

Taking in Eddie’s quiet state and frowning subtly in confusion, “What?”

“Nothing, we’re just concerned is all. Especially V.”

**Idiot. I was joking, you were not supposed to tell her that.**

“Wha-Why, because of the slide joke?”

Eddie shrugging out his next words and looking off in the distance, “Just seems creepy is all.”

**Stop. You’re making us look a pussy.**

_You said yourself that you were concerned._

**Yes, concern. Not a pussy. And it was a joke.**

_Just go with it._

“Hey, we had a normal childhood. Sara’s family lived above their funeral business. No big deal. ”

“Normal?” Eddie tilted his head at you in disbelief.

“Don’t be a judgey asshole, Eddie.”

**Yes, you’re being rude, Eddie.**

Eddie only blankly stared at you, masking his enjoyment of how easily he could rile you up.

**You are an asshole.**

“And don’t be a snob, EB. Sara and I did normal kid crap too, okay? We had sleepovers and built cardboard forts… granted they were out of coffin shipping boxes. But that shit was sturdy.”

“Do not tell me you slept in them.” Eddie grinned, enjoying how his jabs were fueling your annoyance for his own amusement.

“The shipping boxes or the coffins, smartass? You’re the reporter, ask better questions,” Moving your jaw back and forth with annoyance and popping your finger in the air to visibly mark a period at the end of your invisible words.

Raising an eyebrow up at your sass, he was going to remember that comment. “So, coffins it was,” Crossing his arms across his chest, smug with himself for irritating you since you teased his cock the whole time during the facepainting.

Taking in his leering grin, you figured out he was toying with you, “You’re obnoxious. We should go in and say hello.”

Eddie’s laughter boomed across the parking lot, “Jesus, I love Wednesday Addams. Or are you Marilyn from the Munsters?”

Fake gasping you clutched you flowered chest and spun around at him, “You take that back, Eddie Brock. I could never be a Marilyn Munster, I have _never_ been that nice and kind.”

Sara’s parents expanded the funeral home throughout the years, eventually moving from of the top floor to a new home around the block. They converted the floor of old living quarters into more viewing rooms and a library. Sara and her new boyfriend decorated the funeral home for tonight’s party in spiderwebs and streamers, fog machines set up in several areas for smoke to billow across the floors and hallways. She changed the music on the funeral home’s sound system; some rooms played dance music, others Halloween sound effects. The Employees Only doors had signed taped on them, “Don’t even ask ” and “I see dead people.” Your favorite was the simple straight forward, “Fuck off.”

Some guests came in traditional costume ideas, while others took a page out of Sara’s book.

“What the fuck, bitch? You trying to steal my clients?”

Turning around you saw your petite friend painted as a green goblin sporting a blue top and red suspenders.

“I am so sorry you didn’t have time to get dressed for your own party, Sara.”

Through her fake laughing, Sara told her to stuff it and demanded a hug from you and Eddie.

Snapping the strap of her suspenders you asked, “So Miss. Ghoulie, where’s the new boy toy? I wanted to introduce him to Eddie.”

“Just look for the toilet,” Sara instructed nonchalantly, taking a sip of her punch.

Eddie uncomfortably declined, “No, We’re good. I’ll wait and meet him when he’s done.”

“No,” Sara delivered a graceful eyeroll, “I mean- just look for the toilet, he’s dressed as one.”

“Willing?” You both only shrugged in response to Eddie’s question.

“It’s our couples costume. You know, t[he Ghoulies’ movie poster](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.imdb.com%2Ftitle%2Ftt0089200%2Fmediaviewer%2Frm1195382528&t=ZjhjMjBkNTU0MzI0NmUyMGI1ZDVlNDY0ZTEzZTI4ODk3ZmRjMzY2ZSx4TldCMzNyOA%3D%3D&b=t%3AIrqtJapXgqRi90MIiMA1Ng&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthreeminutesoflife.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188644738456%2Fskeletal-remains&m=1)?” Sara asked laughing at Eddie’s expression as he tried recalling the movie, “Glad she only had you come as a skeleton now?”

“Yeah, he was eager to show off his big boner,” you cut in before Eddie could answer, “I’m ready for the food.”

Sara nudged you and eyed Eddie up and down slowly, “Were you, Eddie? Were you eager to show us your big boner like my friend said?”

“Okay!” Eddie clapped his hands, trying to settle down the laughter, “Let’s see about that food.”

He threw his arm around your shoulder, “Thin ice, babe. This is the warning.”

After a couple hours of catching up with old neighborhood friends and dinner, Sara’s cousin Michelle started weaving throughout the different viewing rooms, asking for everyone’s attention. “In about a half hour, we have two fortune tellers coming if anyone’s interested. Sign up sheets will be in the sitting room on the first floor.”

Ripping off the bottom of a cupcake, you popped it in your mouth moaning around the sweetness.

“You always eat them like that?” Eddie chuckled at you.

“No, sometimes after tearing the bottom off I smash it on top of the frosting. Makes a dessert sandwich of sorts,” Cutting your finger through the icing and sliding it over your lips.

Eddie’s eyes narrowed at the sight of your cheeks hollowing and his voice lowered, “Give me a taste.”

Quirking your lips at Eddie and slowly weaving your finger through the frosting again, you held it up to Eddie’s lush mouth.

He leaned in closer to your finger and just as he was about to taste the frosting, you pulled your hand away. “If I share, what’s in it for me?”

Eddie grabbed your frosted hand and suddenly yanked your waist closer to him with his other. You stumbled a step and knocked against him. About to laugh at his manhandling, the giggle locked itself in your chest when you saw his eyes flash silver. You felt a growl vibrate under your free palm on Eddie’s chest, making your thighs flex and squeeze together. “Shit,” you whispered through the sudden rush of arousal.

“Pick a room. Now.”

“Here, I-I’ll get another cupcake,” Trying to break your hip out of his hold unsuccessfully. He pulled your frosted finger up his mouth and trapped his lips around it. Your mouth fell open as you could feel his tongue run along the underside of your finger. He bite down and smiled at you. Your finger dropped from his mouth, wet and sticky mimicking what was happening between your thighs.

Eddie’s voice dropped impossibly lower as he said your name, “Get a room that locks.”

Trying to swallow down the excitement, you scanned around the room hoping no one noticed the exchange and your growing want to jump Eddie. The room was half empty as more people were exiting to sign up for their fortune readings.

Moving his hands down lower, he gripped and squeezed your ass, “Remember what I said earlier, no more warnings. We’ve wanted to fuck you senseless all day 'cause of your teasing.”

Biting your lip and growing wetter with his words, you pointed behind you. “Down the hallway, there’s a restroom.”

Eddie smacked your flowered ass, “Show us.”

The bathroom light pulsed twice before coming to life with a steady heartbeat. Eddie leaned against the locked door as you backed away to the opposite wall. His stance looked relaxed, but his eyes were sharp as he tracked your feet shuffling backwards. Your excitement grew as you watched him follow your retreat. Your butt hit the wall and you steadied yourself with the sink next to you. Eddie had a hungry yearning in his eyes and you knew this was going to be more than fulfilling. When Eddie got this like this it was always an incredible mix of his and Venom’s personalities and styles coming together. 

Eddie was playful when making love; tender, attentive. He liked to pull giggles and moans from you, while getting lost in your eyes and in between your legs. Sex wasn’t simply sex to Eddie, not with you. It was his chance to encompass another, to encompass you. When your legs were spread open for him and he was buried to the hilt inside you, his mind drifted to how much he wanted you, how he chose you. Chemistry or fate, you were his and he never felt closer to you, or more whole, than when he stared into your eyes when filling you up. 

Eddie gave slow toe-curling pulls, while Venom delivered deliriously hard thrusts.

Venom viewed orgasms like trophies to collect when fucking you. He would make sure you both conquered every time, multiple times; there would be no participation ribbons on your shelf. He ached to hear you whimper and whine underneath him like an animal in heat. The more desperate and wanton you became, the more he gave. There were times where it seemed like he would surrender control to you, but it was only a false sense given away. Because somewhere in the middle of you hungrily fucking him on top with your head hazy with endorphins and ecstasy, his grip would tighten and his pace would change to his desire- filling you up or flipping you over. 

Eddie was romantic; Venom determined. Eddie like to take scenic routes in bed, spontaneous detours to orgasmic destinations. Venom streamlined hard and fast with a drive for achievement and a panache for finding new positions. 

“Baby,” Eddie kicked himself off the door, removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, “get the top of your dress down.”

Your body hummed in anticipation for a delicious combo of rough intimacy. The funeral blazer dropped to the floor and you began pulling the straps down. You could hear Eddie’s belt unbuckling and the jean’s zipper opening. When you looked up, Eddie stood bow-legged before you with his jeans opened wide and loose on his hips. A tendril from Eddie’s side was wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking his growing length. It twisted itself up and down, hardening his cock with each step forward Eddie took. 

“Eddie…” Even though you heard your own voice say his name, you couldn’t tell if you were begging him to stop or pleading with him to continue.

Freeing your arm from the last strap, your mind tried to keep up with what was going on in front of you and how ready your body was for this spontaneous fucking.

Your escaped whisper hung in the air, “Fuck.”

Chuckling Eddie took a step closer as tendrils shot out coiling around each of your wrists and rapidly pulling you across the tile into Eddie’s chest, “We’re getting there, babe.”

Eddie cupped you face and crashed his lips into you. Your eyes remained closed as he pulled away from you. Taking your hands he placed them on his shoulders and moved his hands to your waist, “Up.”

Loyally jumping up on blind command, Venom ran tendrils out of Eddie’s body to catch you midair before you were able to lock your legs around Eddie’s waist like you anticipated. Tendrils snaked around your waist and picked you up higher as you gasped along the wall from the surprised. You kicked your legs as Venom’s tendrils pulled down your panties. Two other tendrils climbed past your calves and wrapped themselves around your thighs like vines, spreading your thighs far apart.

High in the air and exposed, you felt like you could just about graze your fingertips to the tall ceiling. Your lust was heavy and body weightless as you looked down to see your cunt level to Eddie’s smirking face. Eddie stepped between your legs, resting his hands along your soft thighs, he inhaled and moved his mouth to you.

His tongue on a quest to send you over the edge, starting his journey with one long determined lick from your ass to your clit. A slow, firm reverse as his tongue circled around your sensitive nub and spiraled down between your wet folds. Your thighs tried to close on their own, your head foggy from the rapid build up of pleasure within you.

You could feel Venom’s tendrils keeping your thighs open and in place. Rocking your hips forward as Eddie’s tongue continued to dip in and descend upon your pussy, you were desperate for more contact, more friction. Eddie shook his thumb against your clit as his tongue raced between your slit, slipping in and devouring you. The ends of Venom’s tendrils that were wrapped around your waist had lengthened. Pulling your bra down under your breasts, they curved around and began teasing your nipples. Another tendril danced along the rim of your ass. Unable to take it anymore from the different sensations coursing throughout your body, you closed your eyes, bit your lip and purred in your release.

Pulling his face away from your sensitive pussy, you saw Eddie’s once intricately painted skeleton face now smeared in different directions. An muddled landscape streaked across his face of various shadows and shades. His mouth and chin glistened from your juices and gleamed even more as his lips rounded up into a heavy sneer. Suddenly, Eddie moved forward and latched onto the inside of your thigh, biting down harder when you squealed louder. The opposing feelings of pain and pleasure had you growling out for him to fuck you. 

Venom’s tendrils that were wrapped around your waist lowered your body in front of Eddie as his other tendrils still held your thighs apart. Leaning in, Eddie cupped your face and kissed you hard. Feeling Eddie’s cock run along your wet slit, you became confused because his hands were on your cheeks. Breaking away from his kiss, you looked down and saw Venom’s tendril lining Eddie’s cock up to your entrance. Your eyes darted back to Eddie’s and before you could speak, the tip of his cock slowly entered you and then stopped. You begged for Eddie or Venom to move closer and fill you up, but neither of them moved. Suspended in the air on a sex swing of tendrils, you tried rocking yourself down further onto his cock. Eddie chuckled at your wanton state, and then, without warning rammed into your pussy. His hips pushed into you and rocked your ass back against the cold tiled wall. 

The sound of skin slapping filled the room, lusty moans and heavy grunts joined the chorus. Eddie continued to kiss your lips, occasionally moving down your jaw and throat. Biting and sucking on the crook of your neck. 

Whispering out his name, Eddie detached his teeth from his neck and looked at you without pausing his thrusts. You ran your thumb along the furrows on his forehead, the facepaint smeared long ago. Tracing the pad of your thumb down to his chin and along his bottom lip. Slipping your thumb in his mouth, he caught it in between his teeth. Eddie’s eyes flashed silver and you could feel Venom’s teeth emerging in Eddie’s mouth. Sharp ends piercing your thumb as Venom and Eddie applied more pressure as your mewls got louder and pussy wetter. You met each of Eddie’s ravenous thrusts. The sounds you pulled from one another other only feed each other’s desires more, every bounce on his cock was hungry and desperate.

Your sight began to tunnel as you attempted to focus on something, anything. But the euphoria’s making you blind and all you can do is whimper in heat as tendrils rapidly flick over your clit and graze the edges of your asshole. Sporadically, Venom slaps your ass between tracing your rim.

Eddie continues to spear you in half as Venom’s tendrils grip your thighs even tighter, spreading your legs apart further so Eddie could drive himself in deeper. The cold tiles have warmed long ago under your back. Your body’s on fire and if the fake flowers on the dress could wilt from the heat, they would.

Seizing the back of your neck in one hand, Eddie grabs your cheeks with his other hand causing your lips to pucker out as he rails into you. Yanking your face forward to his and ordering you with each thrust, “Cum…Right…**NOW**.” Venom’s voice echoes in your ears as he took over Eddie’s speech, punctuating the command. 

Everything in you explodes at once as your nerves overload. Vision blurring, ears ringing, toes curling. Your fingers stiffen, clutching the tops of his shoulders as you hold on and try not to black out. Your mouth gaping open frozen in pleasure as your body shakes in its release. 

Frozen in time, it feels like the world’s stop; no vision, no sound. Your heart feels like it pauses as you’re in a statuesque state of pleasure. La petite mort.

Then something snaps within you again and you’re able to breath. Your chest rises, burning. Sensitive nipples brush against Eddie’s chest, spreading a warm tingling across your skin. The cloudiness in your vision begins to clear as you feel Eddie lose his rhythm in your cunt. Regaining control of your body again, you vocalize a salacious moan as your pussy milks Eddie’s cock.

Eddie buries himself to the hilt in you, and yet, your pussy greedily tries to pull him in further, impossibly closer. The fluttering of your walls send Eddie over the edge. Both his hands drop around to the front of your neck. His fingers splay out along your throat; pinkies rest along your collar bones, thumbs tilting your chin up. Eddie closes his lips over yours and groans possessively into your mouth at his release. His body electrifies against yours, his tongue rolling over yours for dominance.

He leaves you shuddering, a soft whine escaping you when he slides his length out. Feeling empty, you unconsciously lean forward to him. Eddie answers your whines and presses his chest against yours, trailing his nose over you. Plump lips ghost yours before he presses his cheek into you and rests his forehead against your temple. Venom’s tendrils carefully run along your spine as he slowly recedes the ones wrapped around your thighs. One slides away from your waist after helping you balance onto your feet. Eddie’s murmuring incoherently as you steady your breathing. Feeling more than hearing the gravelly noises emanating from his chest, you lay your hand over his heart. Running his thumbs gently up and down your vulnerable and marked neck, he sighs and whispers into your ear, “Fucking gorgeous.”

“Hol-holy.Shit.”

Eddie chuckles at your words, looking over your dazed appearance of chaotic ecstasy. Running his fingers along your hairline and trailing them around your ear, he hums in appreciation of you and thumbs away a bit of drool from the side of your mouth.

Apocalyptic sexdoll.

“Come here, baby girl.” Turning toward the faucet, he wets the paper towel and lightly angles your chin, cleaning off his transferred face paint from your cheeks and neck.

Taking his hand you try guiding it down between your legs where you feel his cum dripping down your thigh, “Please.”

Eddie chews his lip, eyes roams over your form and pauses. You’ve grown use to the mid-conversation freezes when Eddie and Venom communicate. You slowly move his hand further down by your thighs, pulling back his attention to you. Barely feeling him wipe your thighs, you instead gasp loudly and buck yourself back against the wall.

Winking at you and offering a half-hearted, “Whoops.” Eddie runs his thumb again along your over-sensitive clit making you shudder.

Smacking the back of your hand against his bicep and plead for him to stop, “Cheeky bastard.”

He only response is a laugh and a shrug, tossing the paper towel into the bin.

“Got it all, Eddie?”

His gaze scans you one more time, eyes darkening with a flash of silver. Dropping a kiss to your forehead, “Like I said, fucking gorgeous. Let’s say goodbye to your friends and go home.”

“Want me to wipe yours, too?” Laughing and gesturing to the new gray streaked paint along his face, “It’s a mess now.”

Declining your offer with a shake of his head, “You and me both, baby girl.” Winking at you after he pulled your dress into place, he offered his hand for you to take. “Don t forget your jacket, babe. Time to go say goodbye.”

Eddie snakes you both through the crowd over to where your friends were congregating at a quiet side table. Waving and smiling at them, “Hey, we’re going to head out now. Thank you again for the invite.”

“Hey!” Sara shouts, “Where’d you run off to– oh shit!” Cackling and tossing her head back.

“Christ, girl!” Michelle barks out with a snort.

The rest of the table breaks out between howling and coughing into their drinks.

Quickly scanning over the table unsure what caused the eruption of laughter, Sara takes mercy on your confusion and gestures to the bottom of your dress. There, haphazardly stained across your thighs, are streaks of black and white paint. Gray lines and soft glow-in-the-dark markings tell a story for everyone to read across your skin. Your cheeks heat up as you viciously squeeze Eddie’s hand, slowly and calculating moving your gaze to pin him. The disheveled remnants of a smeared-face skeleton grins back at you, and it all clicks into place.

“_Both_ a mess, huh?” you grind out half embarrassed, half amused.

Smugly leaning to your ear, “Told you, we were gonna mark you.”

Shaking your head at yourself for not noticing sooner on how Eddie played this out, you feel a sharp smack across your ass cheek causing you to yelp. Quickly looking behind you in the crowded party, you catch the end of a black tendril snaking back into Eddie.

“Venom…” your voice trailing off a useless threat.


End file.
